En Contra Del Destino
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Unidos por el destino y Separados por este Austria y México vivirán un gran Amor Qué al paso de los años nunca podrá extinguirse. Pero la Crueldad y Ambición de las otras naciones hará todo lo posible para separarlos, desatando pasiones Celos y Viejos Rencores Olvidados. Dedicado para LaidyLoba
1. Prólogo

**Que onda mis queridos fanfictioners**

**Decidi publicar este fanfic con esperanzas de que les agrade la historia tanto como a mi el escribirla.**

**Summary:Unidos por el destino y Separados por este Austria y México vivirán un gran Amor Qué al paso de los año nunca se Extinguirá. Mas la Crueldad y Ambición de las otras naciones hará todo lo posible para separarlos, desatando las pasiones Celos y Viejos Rencores Olvidados**

**Dedicado a: Laidy Loba**

**Parejas:SpUk, GerMéx, AusMéx, y demás parejas que se me vallan ocurriendo.**

**Disclamer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones:el nombre de los hermanos México son de mi autoria, Aunque fueron criados por Lovino usualmente los hermanos llaman "mama" a Iggy**

* * *

Jose Itzae Hernàndez Carriedo conocido como Mèxico del Norte estaba furioso ¿Porque Razòn? La intervenciòn Francesa en su paìs no solo habia aumentado los problemas en su naciòn sino que ahora estaban escasos de recursos econòmicos y aùn asi debìa de pagar una fuerte deuda con Francia.

-No estoy muy contento contigo Francia despuès de invadir mi paìs vienes a poner tu carota y me vienes a decir que un maldito Àristocrata va a gobernar a mi gente- Exclamo Itzae bastante enojado.

-Mon ami tranquilizate ademàs todavìa esta la deuda que tienes conmigo- contesto Francia Maquiavelicamente.

-Ademas esta simple alienza se vera reforzada con un matrimonio- agrego el Frances sonriendo cinicamente.

-COMO TE ATREVES BLODY FROG-exploto Inglaterra inesperadamente- MIS HIJOS NO SERAN TUS ESTÙPIDAS PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ- dijo esto dandole un golpe en la nuca a Francia mientras era separado por España su pareja.

Mientras veia esto Mexico Norte aprovecho para escapar de aquella junta que lo habìa puesto molesto y salio a dar una vuelta por sus preciosos jardines, que tenia en el extenso terreno de la hacienda "Los Palomares".

Mientras se encontraba caminando por los jardines vio llegar a un màs calmado Inglaterra llegar hasta donde el se encontraba.

-Buen golpe ma, esta vez te luciste-le dijo Itzae a su "Madre"

-No fue nada, por mis hijos, y Antonio soy capaz de lo que sea- contesto alegremente el Inglès

Antonio volvio a rellenar su copa de jerez e hizo lo mismo con la de su amigo

-¿Por que tan triste mon ami?- pregunto Francis "en confianza con España"

-No puedo creer que mi hija vaya a casarse tan ràpido... y con mi ex marido- comento nostalgico España

-Como dice Marìa sino pudo con el padre ahora va con la hija- murmuro Francia para si mismo.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio pero que se le va hacer Mariana no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando.- susurro María acompañando al francés y al español hacia el comedor.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio el prólogo? **

**Merezco Riviews?**


	2. Conociendonos Entre Tu y Yo

**Que onda mis queridos fanfictioners aca va el segundo chap de esta nueva historia que prentende dejarlos con ansias de más**

**Gracias al riview de:The-Pierot **

**Dedicado a: Laidy Loba, RutLance- Cristal Fairy y Dark Lady Iria**

**Parejas:SpUk, GerMéx, AusMéx, y demás parejas que se me vallan ocurriendo.**

**Disclamer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones:El nombre de los hermanos mexico queda asi**

**Itzae- México Norte**

**María- Valle De México **

**Mariana- México Del sur**

**Aclaración #2: los hermanos México llaman mamá a Iggy porque es pareja de España y por el cariño que le tienen**

**Aclaración #3:Austria y Hungría estaran un poco OOC**

**Ahora si disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._  
_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_20 Poemas/Pablo Neruda_

_-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio pero que se le va hacer Mariana no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando.- susurro María acompañando al francés y al español hacia el comedor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven Alto cabello castaño revuelto con ropa y porte Aristocratico se encotraba en el Amplio comedor de la hacienda.

Enfrente de el una joven de baja estatura morena clara ojos marrones y cabello caoba amarrado en trenzas vestía un hrmoso vestodo rojo descubierto de los hombros.

-Me llamo Roderich Edelstein- se presentó el joven

Yo soy Mariana Hernández Carriedo- murmuro la joven

complacidos a Francia y España decidieron dejarlos solos para conocerse más a fondoy junto con Valle de México salieron de la estancia en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven se limito a observarla como si fuera un especimen raro

-Se puede saber que tanto me ve?- pregunto la joven

-A mi parecer necesitas más que solo modales para ser una dama y unas cuantas clases de vals pueden ser nescesarias- dijo Roderich

-Pero si yo no soy una dama- alego la chica

-En muy poco tiempo lo serás mein fräulein muy pronto lo serás- menciono Austria

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡QUE ME PONGA QUE!- grito Maria

-Ma Cherié es por tu bien- decia el francés autoconvencido y con un poco de miedo

- Y por el de mi hermana Yo Sé , yo sé-repetia María

-Pero no porque mi hermana se vaya a casar significa que deba usar esto-dijo indignada El Valle De México

-Quien se va a casar?- pregunto Mariana Entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban

-Una niña "x" el país del francé y quiere que yo vaya a la dizque boda- invento María

con esa respuesta y complacida Mariana se marcho del lugar

-Por poco Ma Cherie pero ¿Cuando le diras a ma soeur MarieAnne, que se va a casar con Autriche- comento Francia

-Eso es deber de su prometido, no el mío- contesto Maria cortando la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Austria se encontraba demasiado triste y enfadado

Las notas del piano lo demostraban

Esa desgraciada que lo había abandonado

Que había tenido el lujo de huir con el no sin antes humillarlo...

De quien más hablamos que de Elizaveta Hedervary

Esa Hipócrita que con mentiras,falsedades y palabras dulces pero vacías se había burlado de el

Luego de la disolución del imperio Austri-Húngaro ella corrio a los brazos de Vash Zwigili amante de la húngara,

Dejandolo dolido y destrozado se prometió nunca más enamorarse

Hasta que su mirada cargada de dulzura e inocencia lo atrajo hacía el como si de un iman se tratara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la mexicana co su dulce voz

-Nada en especial solo estoy asi por culpa de cosas del pasado- contesto monotonamente roderich a la mujer que dentro de poco sería su nueva esposa

-Es por esa malagradecida con la que usted estuvo casado antes de que nos comprometieran- contesto Mariana, Austria se sorprendio Usualmente ella no tenía que haberse enterado del compromiso si no hasta mucho después.

-Si por esa...-Austria sintió que las fuerzas se le derrumbaban

-_pinche perra malagradecida_- completo Mariana quién luego de decir la frase bajo la cabeza como signo de vergüenza esperando una reprimienda que nunca llegó

-Si por esa _pinche perra_...- ¿Oye como es que una señorita como tú aprendió esas palabras tan vulgares?- preguntó Austria entre divertido y medio enojado o eso queria aparentar.

-Por culpa de mamá y tio Lovino- respondio la Mexicana

Entre risas y majaderias por parte de la mexicana Austria le conto su historia con la húngara.

-No se preocupe que amores y desamores vienen y van- respondio la mexicana

-Mariana-

-Eh- contesto el Austriaco

-Qué me digas Mariana y así yo te puedo llamar Roderich, o Rode, o Rodri o...- hasta que fue interrumpida por cierto Austriaco

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es indecente e inapropiado!- exclamo Roderich a lo que la chica solto una risilla divertida

-Has aprendido más malhabladeces mias en una hora que en toda tu vida, además eso significa confianza- explico la mexicana Después de un largo silencio

-¡Ya se!- dijo Mariana de pronto, -te voy a decir... ¡Rigo!- exclamo entre risas la mexicana

-¡Eso si que no!- dijo el Austriaco de pronto

-Que Tal mmm.. Don Rigo- sugirio la mexicana

-Ni mais- Contesto Austria sorprenido por el nuevo vocabulario que acababa de adoptar

-Don Rode-

-mucho menos- contesto el Austriaco recuperando su postura Aristocratica

-Maestro Rigo Queda muy bien debido a tus habilidades con el piano pero no te preocupes solo te lo dire mientras estemos solos- sugirio la mexicana inocentemente a lo que el Aludido no pudo pensar en otro tipo de "Situaciones a solas" y por un momento sonrojarse y desviar la mirada sin que Mariana lo viera.

-fräulein,voy a realizar algo muy inapropiado y te ruego que me perdones- le dijo Roderich

Cuando la aludida volteo a ver el Austriaco la estaba besando de una manera tan dulce y tierna, que no pudo resistirse y comenzo a besarlo de igual manera

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- contesto de manera pícara Maria soltando una risilla cínica y dandole un codazo a su hermano Itzae

-Pero que chingados...- Itzae no pudo acabar la frase porque una mano tapaba su boca y comenzaba a arrastrarlo antes de entrar siquiera a interrumpir a la pareja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mini Omake: Epóca Actual**

Suiza se encontraba como todos los dias lustrando su preciada arma un revolver Maid in Switzerland

Su pequeña hermana Lily había ido a quedarse a una pijamada con unas cuantas amigas naciones Estados de la Republica Méxicana

No pudo más que sonreir tristemente y recordar aquellos momentos que le hizo pasar esa desagradable mujer a la que un vez admiro, odio y aún no ha dejado de amar.

Tomo su arma y por un instante lo pensó así se acabarían todas sus preocupaciones su hermana Lily podria cuidarse sola no lo nescesitaria

-Bye Dame, die ohne mich leben können- dijo suiza tomando el revolver.

Y con un disparo acabó con su triste e insipida vida.

* * *

**Qué tal?**

**Decidi darle un giro completo a la trama ire intercalando el pasado y el presente en varios capis**

**Por ahora eso es todo**

**la traducción al alemán significa "Adios señorita que pueda vivir sin mi" dedicado para Elizaveta quíen va estar un poco OOC en esta trama**


	3. Muerte

**Hola Mis queridos Fanfictioners ¡Por fin es Viernes! yeii no tengo tarea y me he dedicado a colgar un nuevo chap**

**Este capi contiene muchas intrigas, y misterio que los dejara en suspenso.**

**Advertencias: Austria,Alemania,Liechteinstein, y Hungría estaran un poco OOC (fuera del personaje)**

**Disclamer:Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya no hago esto con fines lucrativos**

**Disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de María**

El día estaba nublado, parecia quel clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para conmemorar el dia más dificil de todos:El funeral de Vash Zwigili

Nos había sorprendido mucho la noticia, todas las naciones estaban ya enteradas del suicidio que el helvetico había cometido pero lo que a todos nos interesaba era saber el ¿Por que?

No era por simple curiosidad, sino por saber que habría sido capaz de causar su suicidio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista De Austria**

Habiamos quedado de reunirnos en menos de una hora

A pesar de la puntualidad de todos nadie hablo en todo el trayecto.

Itzae no puso su música a todo volumen como suele hacer

María no suelta sus caracteristicas malhabladeces de siempre

Y mi Amada Mariana esta más fria conmigo que nunca...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista De Hungría**

Todo estaba demasiado triste los sollozos y lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

No podia, simplmente no queria creerlo

Estaba de frente posando la vista a aquella tumba en donde estaba el serque más había amado en toda la tierra.

Vash Zwigili

Se que Austria me odia se que **_ella_ **me odia, y de verdad lamento haberles hecho mucho daño pero en verdad lo amo y no puedo hacerme la idea de que nunca estara más conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Liechteinstein**

Por que mi nii-sama por que el

Es cierto tal vez mi hermano hzo muchas cosas malas en el pasado pero nadie se merece morir de una forma tan... baja como esa

Su orgullo ahora debe estar por los suelos

Odio decir esto pero la verdad es que no es asi

Yo sé muchas cosas de mi hermano, el no era una santa paloma, como la bandera de la cruz roja que esta perfectamente doblada encima de su ataúd

Porque él realmente _**si se lo merecía**_

Y Odio pensar que... la mera verdad esto es cierto y aunque pueda negarlo yo se que es asi.

Lo unico que me queda es llorar, fingir y rezar por el alma de mi hermano, como toda niña buena que soy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista De Alemania**

No puedo creerlo Zwigili por la cerveza, el wurst el Tequila, Italia, Mexico y por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo.

Como pudiste cometer semejante estupidez

No lo creia posible de ti

Que falta de Autoestima tenias Suiza

Llegar a la manera más baja de morir, el suicidio es para cobardes

Si_ cobardes_ que solo quieren salir de esta mierda que se llama.._Dura Realidad_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista De Vaticano**

_Me decepcionas Suiza..._

Crei que eras un valiente guerrero

Pero que decepción me lleve de ti, Ambos sabemos que no eres un santo,

Yo tampoco lo soy, pero al menos trato de ser conforme a las reglas, pari ti eso es ser Hipócrita

_Porque..._ sabes que eso es verdad.

_Porque..._ tengo un monton de pecados que esta prohibido revelar.

_Porque..._ Vaticano tiene una imagen que debe conservar intacta y

_Porque..._ sabemos que tu ya estas muerto mi querido amigo y los muertos no hablan se llevan el secreto a la tumba.

Mientras tanto debo seguir con mi apariencia rezaré por tu alma y me encargare de guiar a tu hermana por el buen camino

Se que eso sería sobre tu propio cadáver pero... no lo hare tu hermana no me importa, solo me importa mi persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban en silencio más por lástima que por repeto a aquella nación

Luego del funeral Hunngría y Lily se retiraron hacía la casa del Suizo luego de recibir las debidas condolecias.

La pequeña subio a darse una duecha para luego encaminarse a su cuarto y dormir.

Hungría encendio la luz de la habitación sencillamente no tenia ganas de nada como pudo se arrastro la cama y encima de ellas encontro un extraño paquete de cartas.

_Para mi Querida Eli:_

_Fräulein se que te estas preguntando porque escribo esta carta _

_a estas alturas ya te habras enterado de mi repentino suicido_

_se que fue una salida estúpida pero no me quedaba otra_

_Aquí tengo un par de cartas una es un testamento holografo con dinero suficiente para ti y lily dirante los proximos mil años_

_En caso de una tercera guerra mundial sin imprtar palabra alguna declara a Liechteinstein neutral me entendiste_

_Cuidate mucho de Vaticano amor mio esta planeando algo lo puedo presentir._

_Dil a Lily que la quiero y que algún dia pueda perdonarme por todo lo que le hice, cedele la custodia a Austria y México ellos sabrán que hacer_

_Aquí hay un par de cartas para ellos _

_Sin más que decir me despido _

_Te amo y siempre te amaré _

_Vash Zwigili_

__La castaña lloraba a mares

-Asi sera amor mio te lo prometo- dijo la hungara

* * *

**Realmente me dio pena matar a este personaje pero alguien tenia que morir u.u**

**Que fue lo que impulso el suicidio de Vash?**

**Qué esconde Vaticano?**

**Que oculta Lily tras esa apariencia angelical?**

**Porque Mariana esta distante con nuestro querido Rode?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de su telenov... perdón fanfic favorito:En contra del Destino**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
